1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system in which a portable terminal such as a cell-phone and an image processing apparatus such as an image forming apparatus, capable of communicating with each other contactlessly; an operation method of the image processing system; an image processing apparatus; and an image processing program of the image processing apparatus, recorded in a computer readable recording medium to make a computer execute processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following description sets forth the inventor's knowledge of related art and problems therein and should not be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art.
Some of the recent MFPs (Multi Function Peripherals), for example multifunctional digital image forming apparatuses having the copy function, the print function, the scan function, the FAX function and other functions, have a contactless communicator. And some of the recent cell-phones also have a contactless communicator. Furthermore, there is a technology to improve the operability of such a MFP with usage of such a cell-phone (for example, Japanese Unexamined Laid-open Patent Publications No. 2004-236031 and No. 2004-364002).
However, in the conventional technologies including the above-mentioned patent documents, which serve to operate a MFP via a contactless communicator by using a portable terminal, a setting or other information of the portable terminal is simply transmitted to the MFP. And a user has to manually operate the MFP to make it perform his/her intended operation based on a setting or information received from the portable terminal, which is troublesome.
The description herein of advantages and disadvantages of various features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed in other publications is in no way intended to limit the present invention. Indeed, certain features of the invention may be capable of overcoming certain disadvantages, while still retaining some or all of the features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed therein.